Wolf Haruto
Wolf Haruto is the Bronze Saint of the Lupus constellation in Saint Seiya Omega, as well as a Fuji-Style Ninja Saint. Haruto can use the element of Earth. Profile and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | 4-C | High 6-C | At least 4-B | 3-C Attack Potency: At least Large Town level Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic reactions/reflexes Lifting Strength: Class 100+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, Large Town level+ to Small Island level with Wolf Bronze Cloth Background Physical Appearance Haruto is a slim, toned young man of average height with fair skin, brown eyes, and long, brown-colored hair tied in a ponytail. When not in his cloth, he typically wears glasses and formal clothing. Personality Stoic and calm, Haruto is a good person, but rarely smiles. At first he does not get along with Kōga, but gradually begins to understand, getting to put his life in danger several times to protect Kōga and the other Bronze Saints. He also has a strong passion for music and singing, as shown during the second season of Saint Seiya Omega. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Earth Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Haruto can create, shape, and manipulate the element of earth and stone. Ninjutsu Master: As a Ninja Saint, Haruto has mastered several different forms of Ninjutsu to go with his fighting style. Master Martial Artist: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Tactician: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Earth/Ninja Techniques Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique): Replaces Haruto's body with a tree trunk. He used this when Koga grabbed his uniform. Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique): Haruto is able to create clones of himself. He used this when he fought against the ninja ambush and during the battle against Harbinger. Kinton no Jutsu (Metal Release): A technique that allows to control metal from a distance. He used this when he made a diversion by making a fork fall to the ground. Katon no Jutsu (Fire Release): In spite of being a Earth Saint, he can use Fire-based attacks as well, with the use of explosives. *'Kaen no Mai Midareuchi': Haruto launches small bombs that explode on impact against his enemies. Suiton no Jutsu (Water Release): Being a Ninja Saint, Haruto has also access to using Water-based attacks. *'Seiryu Teppomizu': Haruto claps his hands together and launches a wave of water at his opponents. *'Suiton Zettai Redo': Haruto claps his hands together and fires a freezing blast of ice at his opponents. Although it is called Zettai Redo, it is uncertain if it is as cold as -273.15 C (the Absolute Zero Camus and Hyōga have reached). Juumonji Ganseki Kuzushi (Shuriken Wrecking Rock): Haruto grounds up rocks, shaped like shurikens and throws them against the opponent with great force. Fuji Ryu Hiden, Hoko Tenro Kuzushi (Howl Wolf Daredevil): Haruto concentrates his Cosmos in his right hand, after which sinks into the ground. Then large rocks rise from the ground and throw on target, burying them. Doton Sajin no Mai (Earth Release: Sand Dance): Haruto creates a swirl of sand around him to block his opponent's vision. Fuji Ryu Ninpo, Iwato Gaeshi (Stone Flower): Haruto puts both of his hands on the floor, lifting rock slabs to create a shield around to stop attacks from opponents, also protecting people that are with him. Fuji Ryu Ninpo, Nozuchi Kuzushi (Destruction Accurate): Haruto takes a big leap, concentrating his Cosmos, then swoops to the mainland across the floor with a violent impact to reach levels or underground passages. Haruto can lead a person to him for this technique, and protect his Cosmos from harm. Fuji Ryu Ninpo Kikogiri (Silver Handle): With this technique, Haruto creates a shell or rock around his left arm, which then physically hit his target. Presumably, the shell can function as a shield. Doton Dorui Tenjho (Earth Release: Roof Fortress Earth): Haruto creates a monolith form the ground before him, to ward off attacks from his opponents. Wolf Cloth Techniques Rogaken Rasetsu Senpujin (Wild Wolf: Wind Fangs): Haruto extends the claws on his Cloth and cross-slashes them, sending the energy in an "X" shape against his opponent. Wolf Claw: Haruto lashes at his enemy with Cosmo-based wolf claws. Rolling Stone: Haruto fires a swirling barrage of sharp rocks at his enemy. Rock n' Roll: When Haruto howls, he creates a sonic wave that deafens his opponent, leaving them open for attacks. Doton Souga Hourou Jin (Earth Release: Wolf Claw Howling): After forming several ninja hand seals, Haruto infuses his Cosmos on the floor, raising the same rock formation several stories high with wolf-head with open jaws. The wolf pounces on the opponent, closing the jaws and crushing the rocks that form. Hakuroken Tenshin Muso (White Wolf Fist of God Warriors): Haruto is thrown against the enemy, transformed into a energized wolf. Before he reaches his opponent, the wolf is divided into five other wolves, hitting the opponent to beat, before returning to join and reshape back. Hakuroken Toga Shisso (Wolf Handle: White Wolf Fangs): Being one of his most powerful techniques, Haruto extends his claws and lets out a huge blast of energy, taking on the shape of a huge wolf that's about to devour its victim. Haruto used this for the first time when he awoke his 7th Sense. Wolf Gang Bike Blow: Known as his ultimate technique, Haruto summons a ghostly energy wolf to attack his foe, dealing immense blunt damage on contact. Equipment Wolf Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth is mostly slim with dark grey and red armored platting that covers the user's chest, back, shoulders, upper arms with fingerless parts, as well as the legs right to the thighs, over a pale green, sleeveless outfit; the leg platting are the wolf's front legs along with claws at his feet while the arms are the hind legs. Several green gems appear on various parts of the cloth platting, along with a belt that has the head of a wolf on the front, with a sharp, metal wolf tail at the back. He also wears a dark grey tiara that has the ears and head of a wolf. Haruto's hair also drastically changes, as having a long strand towards the left that is large, mostly covering his right eye, while the rest flow freely behind his back in a long ponytail. When not in use, Haruto stores it in a Pandora Wolf Box. During the crossover series, he now wears a black long scarf around his neck that goes with his cloth, further symbolizing his status as a Ninja Saint. Wolf New Cloth: Wolf Omega Cloth: The ultimate Cloth born from Haruto's Omega Cosmo during his fight with Holy Sword Hyperion. Haruto's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from the back. The Cloth has received golden inlays as well as the symbol of Lupus covering his chest. Like Ryūhō, the chestpiece covers only the upper part of his chest, leaving the lower part of his upper body exposed. His tiara has received great differences from the previous, as it now has a mix of green, gold and grey. Relationships Family *Zenzō (Father) *Wolf Yoshitomi (Older Brother; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Tier 3 Class Category:Protagonist